


[Podfic] love and its decisive pain

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] how deep the sand [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Scenic Route of the Great British Countryside, Communication, Dealing With Trauma, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Hurt Mostly Comfort, Or Getting Together Properly, People Using Their Words, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Road Trip of Feelings, past trauma, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The cottage isn't going anywhere, Crowley reasoned. There was no need to rush these things.Or, before they settle down, Crowley and Aziraphale go on a road trip.---Listen to the complete work on Anchor
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] how deep the sand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586092
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love and its decisive pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467803) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



> Music: [Heartwarming, by Kevin MacLeod](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3864-heartwarming), [CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)
> 
> With public domain audio elements from [Hoerspielwerkstatt](https://freesound.org/people/Hoerspielwerkstatt_HEF/sounds/457919/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/love-and-its-decisive-pain-Chapter-1-ebpoga)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/love-and-its-decisive-pain/laidp%20Chapter%201.wav)


	2. The Chilterns

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/love-and-its-decisive-pain-Chapter-2-ec3jhl)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/love-and-its-decisive-pain/laidp%20Chapter%202.wav)


	3. The Cotswolds and the Midlands

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/love-and-its-decisive-pain-Chapter-3-eccen6)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/love-and-its-decisive-pain/laidp%20Chapter%203.wav)


	4. York

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/love-and-its-decisive-pain-Chapter-4-ecfjat)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/love-and-its-decisive-pain/laidp%20Chapter%204.wav)


End file.
